helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Only you #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Ren'ai Hunter #One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show #Wakuteka Take a chance #Help me!! #Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 #TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin #Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara #Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only Shugo Chara Egg! #PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago as Shugo Chara Egg! #Going On! as Shugo Chara Egg! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers #Ai wa Katsu Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Albums Morning Musume #12, Smart #13 Colorful Character #The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ #Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 #One・Two・Three to Zero #14shou ~The message~ Hello! Project #Petit Best 12 #Petit Best 13 #Petit Best 14 #Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 #Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 #Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 #Petit Best 15 #Petit Best 16 Songs Group Songs *2011.10.12 Suki da na Kimi ga (with Michishige Sayumi) *2011.11.16 Moshimo... (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina and Wada Ayaka) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Daisuki 100 Manten (with Ishida Ayumi) *2013.01.23 Aishuu no Romantic (with Michishige Sayumi) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, and Ishida Ayumi) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shira Retakunai Shinjitsu (with Michishige Sayumi and Iikubo Haruna) DVDs Group DVDs *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) *2015.04.29 Morning Musume '15 DVD Magazine Vol.70 *2016.02.01 Morning Musume '15 DVD Magazine Vol.79 Fanclub DVDs *2011.12.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。9期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.02.XX Morning Musume Niigaki Risa & Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event (モーニング娘。新垣里沙＆譜久村聖バースデーイベント) *2012.02.XX Morning Days 9 vol. 1 & vol. 2 *2012.09.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2012.11.XX Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.03.XX Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.04.XX M-line Memory Vol.10 *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (スマイレージバースデーイベント 福田花音・竹内朱莉・田村芽実) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ (鞘師理保バースデーイベント〜鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！〜) *2013.12.25 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013 (譜久村聖＆工藤遥バースデーイベント2013) *2014.xx.xx Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon" *2016.02.11 Morning Musume '15 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~FukuDuu Birthday Party!~ (モーニング娘。'15 譜久村聖&工藤遥バースデーイベント～ふくどぅーBirthday Party！～) Other DVDs *2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ *2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2012.09.12 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2012.11.14 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ *2014.12.10 Eizou Morning Musume 8 ~Single M Clips~ Category:Discography Featured In